eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Spares
'''Spares is an eddisode made in May 16, 2008. When a film gets only four viewers consisting of Edd, Matt, Tom and Tord, an evil director thinks up a genius plan to get himself more views and money...' Plot Edd, Matt, Tom and Tord are watching a film, clearly enjoying it. The movie ends and the gang leave the cinema while commenting on how good it was. The scene switches to the director, frustrated that his movie only got four viewers. The director wonders out loud about a way to get more viewers, his assistant, commenting that he could make a better one. This apparently gives the director an idea as he has a "lightbulb moment" and comes up with a plan, using a large and random math equation to demonstrate the method, which apparently will end up in his film being successful. His plan is to make 4 million clones of the viewers, Edd, Matt, Tord and Tom, by using DNA left on their seats to have at least 444 more viewers. The director laughs evilly, as it cuts to the opening titles and the clones are being created. With thousands of clones of the gang, the theater soon fills up. One of the actors in the movie cracks a bad dirty joke, and all the clones laugh. When they finish, a Tom clone questions it, not finding it funny. An alarm sounds, and a metal claw comes along to take the Tom clone and drop him in a room of other rejected clones. The scene changes to the director watching the clones enjoying the movie when suddenly he realises that the clones have to leave the movie when it is over. He blames his assistant, shouting, "Damnit Larry, you didn't think this one through at all!" The clones burst out of the theater. Hellucard is walking along on the street when he sees the clones. He says "Ey Head" to one Edd clone, then another, and another, and several more, one of whom is naked. The scene goes to one Edd clone, who asks the other clones where they should go now. The crowd chorus "arcade" except for one solitary Tom clone, who suggests in an unnaturally high voice, "Shoe Shopping!". He looks around realising that he is alone in this idea and says instead in a deeper voice "I mean..arcade". The scene cuts to the Tom clone in a dumpster, where the other clones have dumped him. The scene goes back to the clones, who are now in the arcade, causing havoc. A large number of them are all in the virtual ride at once, several Tord clones starts shooting games in an attempt to try to beat them, and two Matt clones fail at a dancing game. A Tom clone gets stuck in a prize crane. The clones hand in all their unbelievably high number tickets, only to get a small key chain and they are obviously unhappy. In retaliation, they set the arcade on fire. The Edd clone from before again asks where they should go now, and the crowd chorus "Home", except the Tom clone from before, who says this time, also in an unnaturally high voice, "Kitten Shopping". As he realises his mistake, he says "Oh, not again!" and is dumped in another dumpster. The director and his assistant are now looking for the clones, and asks a passerby if he has seen a large group of identical looking people. The passerby then points to a nearby twin convention. The director then laments that he may never find them, and curses himself for cloning genius. He is contradicted when we see the real Tom and Edd at home, where Tom, carrying a glass of white liquid, asks Edd, if he could drink the glass of milk. Edd says that the liquid was white paint to which Tom replies "So...it's cool, right?" with a 'milk' moustashe and the glass partly empty. Next, we see that Larry, the director's assistant, has found a trail of Edd's empty Cola cans. Larry shows him a sticky note that says 'This belongs to Edd' and then an autographed picture of Edd on one of the cans. The director attempts to deny this, trying to say that it could be anyone's cans, then any clone, before realizing that that wouldn't make any difference. The real gang is sitting on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rings. Matt opens the door, and when he does a wave of clones flows into the living room, causing the TV to break. Edd and Matt are both shocked by this development while Tom is excited at the possibilities. Edd goes to get a Coke from the refrigerator, and asks if anyone else wants a drink. Several clone hands stretch into the fridge and take all of Edd's Coke (and a jar of pickles) leaving an Edd clone with nothing who then takes Edd's can of Coke. Edd looks into the fridge and sees that all of his Coke is gone. It is clear from his expression that this means war. He blows the head off the Edd clone that took his last can of Coke with a rifle, to which the other clones don't take too well and charge into Edd. Just as they were about to attack Edd, he is saved by Tom, Matt, and Tord, who are also armed and ready to kill. The gang sets about destroying the clones, using ''very violent measures. Meanwhile, the director has found that the cans have ended by a sewage drain. He deduces that all the clones must have crawled into the sewers, spreading across the tunnels, leaving behind filth and destruction, hibernating in raw sewage for thousands of years which might give them magical powers to use against man kind after establishing a civilization called 'Clonesville'. As he goes on, he is interrupted by an Edd clone who flies out of Edd's nearby house and he is knocked over by it. Now, the gang have finished off the clones, just as the director walks in. Edd realises who he is, and asks what he's doing here. The director says he is here to get rid of the clones, but it is evident that the gang have done that job for him, as he scans the room in disappointment. Suddenly, two Matts appear (one of them being the real Matt, the other a clone). Tom thinks that everyone is unanimous about what to do, but ten minutes later, Edd and Tord are on the couch, along with Matt and a Matt clone (wearing Tom's clothes) replacing Tom sitting on the sofa, while the real Tom is in a garbage can outside. The director pops a terrible joke, and everyone laughs, except Larry who quickly loses his temper, violently questioning their ability to breathe, thus giving Edd, Tord, Matt, the Matt clone, and the evil director hurt expressions on their faces. Then the end credits roll. Credits According to credits, no specific order. Cast *Edd: Himself, movie hero, movie geek, Larry *Matt: Himself *Tord: Himself *Tom: Himself *Bing: Evil Director *Dom: Himself *Ian: Himself Music *Arcade Theme: Tom *Death Mental: Sam *Spares: Bing *Additional backing music: Tom Gallery Spares.PNG|The title as seen in the epsiode. S1.PNG|Tord, Matt, Edd, and Tom enjoy a movie. S2.PNG|"How did my film get only four viewers?!" S3.PNG|Bing gets an idea as he makes a math equation. S4.PNG|Bing gets his clone machine out. S5.PNG|The clones get created. S6.PNG|The Movie Theater full of clones. S7.PNG|Everyone bursts out of the theater. S8.PNG|The clones have fun at an arcade. S9.PNG|They set the Arcade on fire S10.PNG|Bing and Larry search for the clones. S11.PNG|The clones bursts into Edd's House. S12.PNG|They take everything in the fridge. S13.PNG|Including Edd's Cola. S14.PNG|Edd gets pissed and shoots one of the Edd clones. S15.PNG|The clones charge into Edd. S16.PNG|The real Matt, Tord, and Tom save Edd. S17.PNG|A giant fight rages on. S18.PNG|The Evil Director and his assistant arrive. S19.PNG|Two Matts say hi to everyone. S20.PNG|The solution to the problem. S21.PNG|'"HOW DO YOU MORONS EVEN BREATH?!"' S22.PNG|=C Trivia References *In the arcade there is a asdfmovie toy in the skill crane. *The Eddsworld Cereal from Ruined is a prize at the arcade. *Larry mentions the famous movies Godzilla, King Kong, and Jurassic Park. *During the arcade montage, one clone of Matt looks like Wally from Where's Wally. Matt was intentionally Wally because of his YouTube username wallycube. *The twin convention banner says "Two Wrongs Make A Wright" which is a spoof to the phrase "Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right." *There is a game called Zoombies! which is a quote from Zombeh Nation. *There are 3 games in the arcade similar to real games. **House of the Lead - House of the Dead **Fap Fap Revolution - Dance Dance Revolution **Dunkee punch - *When a picture of everyone in the arcade is shown, one of the clones is flipping people off. *The television sounds when the Eddsworld gang were watching the TV, are from some of the parts out of a short film on Tom's Youtube channel called " Kill Bing ", the same Bing who played the evil director in this animation, Spares. *In The Big Named Monster, a character has a shirt that has "Moving Target" written on it. This is a reference to Moving Targets, another Eddsworld video. *In both movies, you can see an actor is called George Cloonberg. This could possibly be a parody of George Clooney. *This could also show Tord's fondness of guns, because he uses them in the arcade. *A level in Dunkee Punch is called "Tom". *It is written on the blackboard of the director I have large genitals *The girly Tom has the same voice that Tom used after seeing the mall in Zombeh Attack. *An Edd clone took a jar of pickles right before the killing montage. *The Matt clone that is seen in the end may have been used for the movie Matt made in MovieMakers. Notes *One of the faulty Matts has real-life Matt's head. The way he speaks is similar to the South Park Canadians and mostly South Park's version of Saddam Hussein. *The small text on "The Big Named Monster" poster is just gibberish. *The tapping on the fridge door sound is used by a Nintendo DS stylis. *The movie was written by Monkey No. 56. *The running gag in the episode is that Tom gets put aside; a Tom clone questions a dirty joke, sending him to a reject room. Two girly Tom clones get sent to the trash can, saying "Shoe shopping!" instead of "Arcade.", and "Kitten shopping!" instead of "Home", all of which they speak in a high-pitched voice. Finally, the real Tom gets trashed when the group decides what to do with the Matt clone. *The 10 mins later... sound was the same sound from Zombeh Nation. *At the arcade, Edd and Matt play air hockey, but the puck is the only thing moving. *When Edd and Matt are playing hockey, a Tom clone is doing the bad middle finger sign. *At the arcade, all the tickets have the number 5318008, which spells "boobies" when typed on a calculator *When the clone Tom is thrown in the dumpster it says 'Recycled Ass' instead of 'Recycled Glass'. *Have you Noticed when Hellucard is saying "Hey Edd" one of the clones are naked? *When Bing does the math, he wrote "I have huge gentials". *Bing also pts Algebra with an arrow pionting to the bra part of the word and says "hee hee". *When the brains are being placed into clones, Edd gets a toaster for a brain. This might have been inspiration for Toaster Brains. *Near the end, where Tom is replaced by on of the two Matts, the other is wearing Tom's hoodie. That could be the Matt clone. *They could've gotten rid of the other Matt (or taken him somewhere else) before the events of Moving Targets. *When Tord kills the last remaining clones, his AK-47 makes the sound of an M16. *It is interesting to note that the episode used the word "arse", which is British, but later used its North American equivalent, "ass" in the same Eddisode. *As they are talking about how good the movie was, Tom says "no one will ever love me!". *One of the Matts takes a jar of pickles instead of a coke. *There was to be a sequel to this eddisode entitled "Dawn of the Edd", but it was cancelled. *In a house scene, A Tord clone is showed with the Tom clones saying Holy lines. Quotes *'Larry': Hmm...a trail of Edd's Cola cans. Bing: Those could be any ones cans! can has a sticky note on it saying "This belongs to Edd." Bing: That could be any Edd! can has an autographed photo of Edd on it. Bing: That could be any clone!...Oh. *'Hellucard': Oh look. It's Edd. Ey Hed! Ey Hed! Ey Hed! Ey Hed! Ey Hed! Ey Hed! Ey Hed! Ey Hed! Ey Hed! Ey Hed! Ey Hed! Ey Hed! Ey Hed! Ey Hed! Ey Hed! Ey Hed! Ey Hed! *'Edd clone': "So.....where should we go now?" Hoard of Clones: "Home!" Girly Tom Clone: "Kitten Shopping!......OH NOT AGAIN!' Girly Tom Clone gets dumped into a dumpster *'Edd:' "Oh no! It's a hoard of disgusting, hideous, fish-faced, demon spawn!" Matt "They're clones!" Edd "Yeah, that's what I said." Tom "Calm down, guys, clones aren't so bad. I mean, think of the possibilities!" Tom clone #1 "Holy bumblebees on a bodyboard!" Tom clone #2 "Holy carrot cake on a kitten!" Tom clone #3 "Holy reused joke on a webtoon!" Goofs *The Where's Waldo Matt was not put in the rejects room. *The Girly Tom was not put in the rejects room. *Larry's eyepatch switches eyes more than once, though it's likely he wears them as accessories and that he carries a spare in his pocket. Watch the Video Here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie91HF0L9dA http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/439850 Category:Episodes Category:Animation